


Yuuri´s love

by splendid_sun



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:43:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splendid_sun/pseuds/splendid_sun
Summary: Victor reminiscens about his Life and Love. What has changed since Yuuri Katsuki entered his life?





	Yuuri´s love

**Author's Note:**

> Again short drabble, inspired by episode 10 and my previous work. Enjoy!  
> Kudos and comments are always welcomed!

It wasn´t until he was 26 years old when he finally discovered the existence of Life and Love. Who would have thought that his fate will materialize in a shape of drunken Japanese boy with cheerful smile who hung up on his shoulders and started giggling? He grabbed his hands, but the boy is already looking in his eyes. His self-conscious might be dreaming, his vision is not clear, but Victor looks behind it all and finds.. love..?

It was sudden, surprising and strong. Just like Yuuri.

He gasped.

\--

It wasn´t until several months from that when the fate crossed his pathway again. He watched breathless as the boy – that same boy – does his own routine, Victor´s routine. He´s perfect. Yuuri´s heart is poured into that performance and Victor can feel it, he can feel all the love, sad and passion despite being miles away. He must meet him. Now.

\--

It took some time until Yuuri starts returning his feelings. He is so uncertain. But Victor is always standing by his side, taking his hands to his palms and reassuring him every time. That this is right, that there is nothing to worry about. Victor believes in it and Yuuri starts believe in him. Step by step, he opens up for Victor. His heart wants to reach Victor, meet Victor, envelope Victor. It´s like watching a beautiful flower bloom.

\--

Victor´s heart shivers when Yuuri touches him, smiles at him, kisses him. Words are not enough to describe that unique, invisible, yet firm connection known only to them. When Yuuri finally discovers his most intimate depths, something inside of Victor breaks. It´s not just his heart that is connected to Yuuri´s. His very own soul wants to touch Yuuri, breathe Yuuri, melt into Yuuri. It´s so overwhelming that Victor starts to cry. Yuuri immediately saves him with a kiss. He knows the feeling. He feels it too.

\--

Yuuri´s love is well for his thirst, warmth to his cold, his both Eros and Agape. His Life and Love. He understands it now – one cannot exist without the other. He adores every moment he spends with Yuuri and frightens of the time where he wouldn´t be able to stand by his side anymore.

 

Who would he even be without Yuuri´s love..?


End file.
